1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to enclosures and, in particular, to modular enclosures.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of enclosures are used for storing various items such as tools, machines, lawn care equipment, recreational equipment, athletic equipment, supplies and the like. Conventional storage enclosures often include walls, a door, a floor and a roof. The walls, door, floor and roof of typical storage enclosures often include one or more parts that are interconnected. The walls, door, floor and roof may then be attached to form the enclosure.
A well known type of storage enclosure is a shed. Conventional sheds are typically relatively small structures that may be either freestanding or attached to another structure, and sheds are often used for storage and/or shelter. Disadvantageously, conventional sheds often require a substantial amount of time, labor, skill and effort to build and construct. Conventional sheds may include one or more windows or vents to allow light and air to enter the shed. The windows and vents of many conventional sheds, however, often require a number of interconnected components and are difficult to manufacture and install. Additionally, many conventional sheds are difficult to repair, modify, change or rearrange because the sheds may be difficult or impossible to disassemble or dismantle. Accordingly, it is often impractical or unfeasible to move or reconfigure many conventional sheds.
Conventional sheds are often constructed from wood. Wooden sheds, however, are relatively heavy and require a large amount of time to construct and assemble. In particular, wooden sheds are frequently constructed from a large number of support beams, trusses, sidewalls and roof panels that are connected by a large number of screws or bolts. These numerous parts typically increase the costs of the shed and require a large amount of time and effort to construct the shed. In addition, wooden sheds typically deteriorate over time and often require continual maintenance. For example, conventional wooden sheds may be damaged by rotting or otherwise deteriorating when exposed to the elements. In addition, the wood may warp or decay over time. In order to help protect the wood from being damaged, conventional sheds must be periodically painted, stained or otherwise finished. Undesirably, this may result in significant maintenance costs.
Known sheds may also be constructed from metal. For example, the roof and walls of conventional metal sheds may be constructed from sheet metal. Disadvantageously, the sheet metal is often flexible and easily damaged. In particular, the sheet metal walls may be damaged by forces being applied to either the inner or outer walls of the shed. In particular, this may cause the walls to undesirably bow inwardly or outwardly and, in some circumstances, may create an opening in the wall. Significantly, the damaged sheet metal may be more susceptible to rust or corrosion and the damaged sheet metal may be very difficult to repair or replace. In addition, conventional metal sheds often require a plurality of screws or bolts to assemble the shed, which may increase manufacturing costs and the time required to assemble the shed. Moreover, metal sheds often have a tendency to rust and deteriorate over time, especially when exposed to the elements. Thus, metal sheds may have to be painted or otherwise protected from rusting or oxidation.
The materials used to construct conventional sheds are often heavy and bulky. For example, many conventional sheds have a length of 8 to 12 feet (2.4 to 3.7 meters), and a width of 8 to 12 feet (2.4 to 3.7 meters). In particular, known sheds are often 8 feet by 8 feet (2.4 by 2.4 meters), 8 feet by 10 feet (2.4 by 3 meters), 8 feet by 12 feet (2.4 by 3.7 meters), 10 feet by 12 feet (3 by 3.7 meters) or 12 feet by 12 feet (3.7 by 3.7 meters). Thus, the components used to constructed these sheds are often elongated and may have a length of 6 feet (1.8 meters) or more and a width of 2 feet (0.6 meters) or greater. Accordingly, many of the components are large and bulky. In addition, if these components are constructed from wood or metal, then the components may be very heavy. Thus, the components of conventional sheds may be large, awkward, heavy and generally unwieldy.
Many conventional sheds are shipped in an unassembled configuration because of their large size in the assembled configuration. The weight of the components, however, may result in significant shipping expenses and those expenses may be compounded every time the shed is transported or shipped. For example, there may be significant costs when the manufacturer ships the shed to the retailer, which the consumer may ultimately have to pay. Many consumers may have to pay more to have the shed delivered from the retailer because of the weight of the packaging. In addition, many consumers may be unwilling or unable to purchase these conventional sheds because they have no practical way of taking the shed home. Specifically, many consumers are unable to lift or move the packaging of many conventional sheds. In particular, the consumer may also have to rent or borrow a forklift to load and unload the shed from the vehicle. Accordingly, these large costs and difficulties in transportation may discourage many potential consumers from purchasing conventional sheds.
In addition to conventional sheds being constructed from heavy and bulky materials and components, conventional sheds are often shipped in very large and heavy boxes. These gigantic shipping boxes often will not fit in a typical retail consumer's vehicle. Accordingly, the consumer may have to rent or borrow a vehicle, such as a truck, to take the shed home.
In greater detail, a conventional shed having a width of 10 feet (3 meters), a length of 8 (2.4 meters) and a height of 7 feet (2.1 meters) that is constructed from polyvinylchloride (PVC) plastic is shipped in a box having a length of 96 inches (2.4 meters), a width of 48 inches (1.2 meters) and a height of 36 inches (0.9 meters). Thus, the packaging has a volume of 96 cubic feet (2.7 cubic meters). Another known shed, which is constructed from blow-molded and injection-molded plastic, has a width of 7 feet (2.1 meters), a length of 7 feet (2.1 meters) and a height of 8 feet (2.4 meters) is shipped in a box that has a length of 78 inches (2 meters), a width of 48 inches (1.2 meters) and a height of 32 inches (0.8 meters). This packaging has a volume of 69.3 cubic feet (2 cubic meters). Still another known shed, which is constructed from roto-molded plastic and plastic coated aluminum, has a width of 7 feet (2.1 meters), a length of 7 feet (2.1 meters) and a height of 8 feet, 8 inches (2.6 meters) is shipped in a box that has a length of 100 inches (2.5 meters), a width of 55 inches (1.4 meters) and a height of 50 inches (1.27 meters), and this packaging has a volume of 159.1 cubic feet (4.5 cubic meters) and a weight of 540 pounds (245 kilograms) including the packaging. Still yet another known shed, which is constructed from injection-molded plastic, has a width of 7 feet (2.1 meters), a length of 7 feet (2.1 meters) and a height of 7.5 feet (2.3 meters) is shipped in a box that has a length of 96 inches (2.4 meters), a width of 48 inches (1.2 meters) and a height of 46 inches (1.17 meters). This packaging has a volume of about 69.3 cubic feet (1.9 cubic meters) and a weight of 350 pounds (159 kilograms) including the packaging. A further known shed that is constructed from blow-molded plastic has a width of 7 feet (2.1 meters), a length of 15.5 feet (4.7 meters) and a height of 6.5 feet (2 meters) is shipped in a box that has a length of 96 inches (2.4 meters), a width of 48 inches (1.2 meters) and a height of 48 inches (1.2 meters), and this packaging has a volume of 128 cubic feet (3.6 cubic meters) and a weight of 548 pounds (249 kilograms) including the packaging. Another conventional shed is constructed from roto-molded plastic and it has a width of 5.5 feet (1.7 meters), a length of 6 feet (1.8 meters) and a height of 6.5 feet (2 meters). This known shed is shipped in packaging having a length of 77 inches (1.96 meters), a width of 38 inches (0.96 meters), a height of 12 inches (0.3 meters) and a weight of 248 pounds (112 kilograms). Still another conventional shed is constructed from extruded polypropylene and it has a width of 8 feet (2.4 meters), a length of 6 feet (1.8 meters) and a height of 7 feet (2.1 meters). This shed is shipped in packaging having a length of 78 inches (2 meters), a width of 30 inches (0.76 meters), a height of 33 inches (0.84 meters) and a weight of 318 (144 kilograms). Yet another conventional shed is constructed from thermo-formed ABS plastic and it has a width of 8 feet (2.4 meters), a length of 8 feet (2.4 meters) and a height of 6 feet (1.8 meters). This shed is shipped in packaging having a length of 66 inches (1.68 meters), a width of 39.5 inches (1 meter), a height of 15 inches (0.38 meters) and a weight of 325 pounds (147 kilograms). Accordingly, the size and weight of many known sheds is substantial, which may greatly complicate and increase the costs of shipping.
Because conventional sheds are shipped in boxes that have such a large size and volume, fewer sheds may be shipped in standard shipping containers or in commercial trailers. Accordingly, the shipping costs per shed (such as, from a supplier to a retailer) can be significantly increased. Also, because these packaged sheds are so large and heavy, many shippers may find it difficult to efficiently deliver the sheds and may refuse to ship the sheds. In addition, because many conventional packaged sheds are so large and heavy, they typically must be shipped to consumers using freight shippers, which may charge even more for these heavy, large and awkward boxes. In some instances, this cost may be simply too large for a customer to justify the purchase.
Known storage sheds are also typically constructed of a variety of awkwardly shaped components, which can be difficult to ship and can be susceptible to damage if shipped. In order to ship and protect these awkwardly shaped components, large amounts of packaging materials may be required. The packing material, however, takes additional space in the packaging and the packing material increases the shipping costs. In addition, because the components may be awkwardly shaped, custom packing materials may be required and the packing material may be irreparably damaged during shipping. Thus, the packing material may not be reusable and may create a significant amount of waste. Further, it may require a significant amount of time to prepare these awkward components for shipping, and this may increase labor costs and decrease manufacturing efficiency. Finally, the awkwardly shaped components often consume a large amount of area, which may increase the overall volume required to ship the shed and that may correspondingly go increasing shipping costs.
Conventional sheds are also often constructed from a variety of interconnected components that form a number of joints or seams. Disadvantageously, these seams or joints are often susceptible to leaks. For example, the seams or joints may allow water to enter the shed and the water can damage whatever is stored within the shed.
In addition, many sheds are subjected to a variety of adverse weather conditions and some conventional sheds may be damaged if they are constructed from weak materials or poorly assembled. For example, conventional sheds may be damaged by heavy winds. Known sheds may also have a flat or slightly sloped roof, which may allow snow to collect on the roof. Undesirably, the snow may damage the roof and, in extreme circumstances, may cause the roof to collapse. The flat roofs may also allow water and other objects to collect on the roof, which may damage the roof and/or leak through the roof and into the shed.